jc3roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Map locations
Here is a list of all major locations for the roleplay server. It includes all provinces with it's job spawns and interactive locations. Click on the location to get more specific information about it and the services the location provides. The roleplay part of the server is almost entirely limited for the main island of Insula Fonte. Expect from a snackbar in Olivo Moro, a town hall in Citate di Ravello and a few gas stations, you won't find anything of interest on other island. There are races that use other parts of the map however. Houses Every player is allowed to buy one house. At the menu at the house, the player can choose to respawn there after joining the server, name the house, or change guns at the house. House prices are starting around $40.000 and can be sold again for 75% of the initial price. Houses can be found scattered around the main island of Insula Fonte. Not-unique locations *'Snackbar' Here you can buy food and drinks to refill your hunger and thirst bars. *'Bank' Here you can deposit or withdraw money. Salary will always be deposited in the bank. *'Gas station' You can come here with or without a car to get more fuel. The full price depends on the governments bavarium stash. Vehicles don't have their own fuel, but use the fuel that you have with you. *'Pay'n Spray '''Bring a vehicle here to equip it with nitro or turbo jump. You can also repair and paint it. Aspera '''Base: Cima Leon: Central Command' *'Job Spawn: Military soldier' This is one of the main military bases and can't be converted into a rebel base. There are also no truck driver deliveries to here. Baia Outpost: Guardia Alpha * Rebel/military outpost. There are truck driver deliveries to here if the base is military controlled. Town: Manaea *'Job spawn: Lawyer' *'Gun shop '''After buying a gun license at the police department, you can buy guns here. All guns are level locked, and a few are VIP member locked. *'Bank' *Snackbar'' Trivia *'Gas station '''Near the lighthouse in the South-east *'Gas station' At the canyon village. *[[Snackbar|'Snackbar']] At the canyon village. *'Naval pay'n spray' At the canyon village. Feno '''Base: Cima Leon: Transmitter' *This is one of the main military bases and can't be converted into rebel. There are always truck driver deliveries to here, since the base will never turn rebel. Outpost: Guardia Feno I *Rebel/military outpost. There are truck driver deliveries to here if the base is military controlled. Outpost: Guardia Feno II *Rebel/military outpost. There are truck driver deliveries to here if the base is military controlled. Town: Albeto Pero *'Job spawn: police' *'Police department '''At the west gate of the police station, you can see your wanted stars and why you got them. You can also buy them off. This is where police will bring you to arrest you. *'Snackbar' '''Town: Babica' *'Job spawn: Mechanic' *'Job spawn: Race creator' *'Race spot' Create your own race lobbies and ask your friends to join. Select a track, the vehicle class, the use of nitro and the number of laps (if possible). Players can join by pressing m - race lobbys - name's lobby. *'Convenience store '''Here you can buy a parachute, wingsuit (VIP), and change your name. *'Gas station West side of the town. *Gas station Next to the construction site. *Snackbar' '''Trivia' *'Gas station '''At the highway, just outside the tunnel leading south. Lacos '''Base: Cima Leon: Silo' *Military/rebel base. There are truck driver deliveries to here if the base is military controlled. Outpost: Guardia Lacos I *'Job spawn: Fisherman' *'Fishing dock '''This outpost is not used as an outpost, but as a fishing dock. You can sell your catch here. Fishing spots are all around the island, with the better and illegal ones west of the fishing spot '''Outpost: Guardia Lacos II' *Rebel/military outpost. There are truck driver deliveries to here if the base is military controlled. Town: Alba *'Job spawn: Paramedic' *'Hospital '''Here you can come to heal yourself, and after dying you will be resurrected here. You can also buy insurances to get healed for free or to keep your money after dying. *'Gas station' *'Snackbar' '''Town: Colle Salrosa' *'Bank '''At the square in the uptown area. *'Gas station In the center of the town. *Gas station' North of the town, on the road leading to Alba. *'Snackbar' '''Town: Fortalessa' *'Job spawn: Taxi driver' *'Pay'n Spray '''At the South-west town entrance. *'Driving school' Here you can buy licenses for bikes, cars, boats, helicopters and planes. *'Snackbar' Lavanda '''Outpost: Guardia Lavanda I' * Rebel/military outpost. There are truck driver deliveries to here if the base is military controlled. Base: Porto Le Gratia * Job spawn: Truck driver North-west part of the base. * Job spawn: Bus driver South-east part of the base. * Job spawn: Tank truck driver * Bus/truck depot 'The base is not used as a base, but as a starting point for all bus and truck deliveries. 'Lantuina * Town hall 'Come to the town hall to change jobs or your name (VIP only for $5000). There is a cool down on jobs. ''Full jobs list * [[Bank of Medici|'''Bank]] * Gas station * Snackbar Rondella * Pay'n Spray * Snackbar Trivia * Spawn when first entering the server '''At a house on a hill just west of Lantuina. * '''Job spawn: Farmer '''At a farm just west of Lantuina. All farm fields are surrounding the west half of the town. * '''Job spawn: Hunter North-west of Lantuina, on the side of the road that crosses the highway tunnel going North. You can find several hunting spots on the hill, and sell your catch near the spawn point. * Two gas stations '''One where the road going North out of Lantuina meets the highway. The other one one is South-east of Lantuina, where the highway going into the big tunnel under the middle of the island meets with the highway that leads to Alba. Petra '''Olivo Moro *'Snackbar' Plagia Base: Vigilator Nord * Job Spawn: Rebel soldier This is the main rebel base and can't be converted into a military base. There are also no truck driver deliveries to here. * Naval pay'n spray '''In the cave under the base. '''Outpost: Guardia Plagia I * Rebel/military outpost. There are truck driver deliveries to here if the base is military controlled. Outpost: Guardia Plagia II * Job spawn: News reporter * News chopper and propaganda van depot '''This outpost is not used as an outpost, but as a place to store vehicles for news reporters. '''Town: Surpicco * Job spawn: Pizza delivery * Bank 'In the West part of town, near the destroyed tank. * 'Snackbar 'In the higher part of the town, near the ruined church. 'Fonte airport * Job spawn: Agricultural pilot Trivia * Job spawn: Heli taxi driver 'At the monastery south of Surpicco. * 'Gas station '''In the south of the province, next to the highway. Sirocco Nord '''Costa di Ravello * Gas station Trivia * Gas station '''In the center of the island. Sirocco Sud '''Trivia * Gas station '''Between the 2 bridges leading to Sirocco Nord. Regno '''Citate di Ravello * Town hall Under the twin towers. * '''Two gas stations '''One on the boulevard road at the East side of the town. The other one at the bridge over the highway leading to the palace. Category:Locations